


black dress

by Vilna



Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: F/F, Strength Kink, Vaginal Fingering, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:34:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26894536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vilna/pseuds/Vilna
Summary: "Detective," she croaks before swallowing, gulping desperately for air. Her ears are ringing. Her next words are scandalised. "Are you completelynakedunderneath this dress?"
Relationships: Female Detective/Ava du Mortain
Comments: 8
Kudos: 27





	black dress

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 31 days of Wayhaven for Day 4. The word was "strong.".

So, here is how it goes:

after having their first successful date night— as Vesper insisted on calling it if only to make Ava exasperated enough to roll her eyes— Ava helps Vesper out of her long, admittedly ridiculously expensive coat and hangs it with care on the rack on the wall before shrugging off her own outerwear, rather lost in thought.

Afterwards she turns around to face Vesper who smiles, amused or perhaps even a little endeared. It makes Ava's left eyebrow curve in curiosity. There's a few exchanged looks, a silent dialogue and hands curled around the other one's neck, nails scraping tender skin. A mouth leaving a red stain on Ava's sharp jawbone, a whisper of teeth on her neck. An obvious seduction, but impossible to ignore.

She reaches in to touch in return, can't resist the desire enough to keep her hands to herself. Blunt fingers trail across a bare arm road tripping their way under the spaghetti strap of a black dress and pull it down, the fabric dropping down just enough to reveal a beautiful curve of bare breast.

Vesper breathes in sharply. Ava stares, wide-eyed.

"Detective," she croaks before swallowing, gulping desperately for air. Her ears are ringing. Her next words are scandalised. "Are you completely naked underneath this dress?"

Vesper shifts on her feet, her high heels knocking against the wooden floor. She seems surprisingly bashful. "Maybe you should take it off me and find out," she suggests, bringing her manicured nails to her lips which are bowed in a grin.

It makes Ava growl deep inside her throat and that is how they ended up in a situation such as this:

pressed against a wall, Vesper's short legs around Ava's waist (red heels still on and everything), dress stretching precariously as Ava's holds her up with a steady grip on her ass. A big palm cupping her cunt, fingers tracing the pink folds, inner thighs wet and chafing as they rub together to squeeze against Ava's wandering hand.

"You are… very wet," Ava murmurs. Her voice is filled with quiet awe— to think that someone like Vesper wants her back just as fiercely as Ava wants her.

Vesper moans as Ava's forefinger dips inside of her, testing the waters. "I'm sorry. I can't help it," she sighs, biting her lower lip. "I want you too much. It kind of fucks me up a bit."

Ava leans down to mouth her small breast. "Shh, please never apologise for that," she answers against her skin, the slight sheen of sweat salty on her tongue. "I adore it," she admits quietly.

Sex or saying things aloud is still not as easy for her as she would like, but Vesper is endlessly patient with her— something Ava feels like she could never entirely deserve despite Vesper always claiming otherwise.

Vesper has a few seconds to smile before Ava improves their position and starts fucking her fingers in and out with a steady pace. It sounds obscene— the wet sound of Vesper's cunt filling to the brim. It's a tight fit; two of Ava's fingers are large enough to stretch her hole deliciously, full and lovely.

"Oh," Vesper sighs, her head banging against the wall, though she doesn’t seem to care, "that's so good. I keep forgetting how strong you are," she continues, sounding somewhat delirious from pleasure. Her breaths are only little whimpers.

Ava smirks. It doesn't take her a lot of effort to hold Vesper up like this to be perfectly honest. She feels so light and good in her arms and Ava doesn't ever want to let her free.

"I take it you enjoy this," Ava says smugly, bringing her thumb to Vesper's clit, circling it with teasing movements, too gently for the pressure Vesper craves.

"That's putting it lightly and you know it, you ass," comes the impatient answer and it makes Ava chuckle, her voice rough because of how happy she feels at this moment.

She latches her mouth on Vesper's neck like a true vampire, teeth scraping the sensitive skin but never piercing through it for she would never dare to do so even if the lingering want itches her mind on a regular basis.

But she can, instead, do this: grab both of Vesper’s wrists inside her fist and hoist her upwards in a rough motion, leaving the distinct sound of ripping fabric behind. It’s no matter, Ava thinks, the detective has at least seven exact copies of this dress hidden in her massive amount of clothing.

“Jesus, Ava!” Vesper cries out, scandalised, but Ava can feel her getting even more soaked under her palm.

“You are...” She doesn’t know how to end the sentence, but Vesper knows what she’s thinking about.

“I know I am,” Vesper grins, but she’s getting obviously impatient. “Now hurry up and make me come already.”

Ava growls and does just that.

It doesn’t take long, Vesper usually orgasms fast and multiple times whenever they lay together and it’s still beautiful, even after the two months they have spent time together like this. She moans loudly as she comes, never quite knows how to keep quiet, and Ava loves her for it— how utterly unapologetic she is about all of this. Ava doesn’t quite keep up with her and it’s normal for them to end things before she gets her own relief. It doesn’t bother her, she is perfectly content in just making Vesper feel good. She doesn't necessarily need anything else.

Afterwards, Ava leans in to kiss Vesper softly. "I want you always," she murmurs against her lips, too far gone to feel embarrassed about the sudden words. Such an idiotic and dangerous thing to confess yet she doesn’t regret speaking her thoughts aloud.

The pause is barely there at all. "You have me," Vesper answers immediately. She cups Ava's cheek and makes sure their eyes meet before she continues: "I love you. So much."

Ava flushes even more and presses their foreheads together. "You have no idea how much that matters to me," she whispers. Her eyes are closed, but she can still smell the flowery scent of Vesper’s perfume and hear her rapid heartbeat in the quietness of the apartment.

Vesper’s laugh is soft and kind. "I think I have a clue, anyway.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have zero excuses, tbh. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Thank you for reading. ♥ I'm @fauville in tumblr if you want to say hi!


End file.
